1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a water supply module for hydrotherapy device: in particular, a compact water supply module for hydrotherapy device that is capable of effectively removing residual water from the pump and the piping.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society progresses, people are living under increasing stress. In severe cases, long term stresses can lead to serious illnesses. In response, recreation centers utilizing novel therapeutic devices become popular resorts that help people relieve stress. A popular example of such therapeutic device is the spa hydrotherapy machine, which generates pressurized streams of water to provide massage action for relieving stress.
For hydrotherapy, a micro bubble bathing system is also very important. During the formation of micro bubbles, fine water molecules and negative ions are generated with significant health benefits. In addition, micro bubbles provide visual and sensual relaxation to the spa users both physically and mentally.
However, conventional hydrotherapy machines often require complicated water piping, which occupy precious space and thus fail to meet today's demand for lightweight and compactness. Furthermore, current hydrotherapy units often leave residual water in the pump and the piping system, which poses health risks such as skin diseases or infections to the users.
Based on research and engineering practices, the inventor proposes a design solution to address the above issues.